Herrera Terraria
='How to Survive Your First Night'= Learning the Tools When the game firsts starts your character is dropped into your custom generated world. In this world you can interact with literally anything so long as you have the proper tools and equipment to do so. The ground your character walks on can be dug up using a pickaxe, trees can be cut down using an axe, and walls torn down using a hammer. For this walkthrough we will cover the basic tools that will help you stay alive and build a solid foundation for you to expand on in the future. *'Sword' : The sword does just what you think it does: it kills things you want dead. This tool will only be used during your first few days and nights defensively. Swords can strike in one of two ways: Arc, which swings from overhead and downwards in front of the character, and Stabbing which strikes quickly from directly in front of the character. As mentioned before, the sword will only be used for defensive purposes while gathering materials to keep you alive. The first few enemies you will see appear during the day and follow a pattern when trying to attack you, so the sword should be used only to keep them back or kill them should they continue to get close. *'Axe' : The axe can be used to cut down trees. This tool can damage enemies, but it does such little damage that it is not recommended. In the beginning of the game, the axe will be the mainly used tool so you should become very familiar with its reach and capabilities. *'Pickaxe' : The pickaxe is used to dig into the very world your character walks on. The basic Copper Pickaxe can dig into many different ground types and minerals, but later in the game a much stronger pickaxe will be required. *'Hammer' : The hammer is important when removing walls inside of structures, removing furniture, and breaking Life Crystals. This tools needs to be crafted using a Work Bench and requires eight units of wood. Please note, this is an optional item for this walkthrough. Build a Shelter Before Dark 'Gathering Materials' The game switches between night and day through an internal clock that moves faster than real time. When you first start, you will spawn near an NPC with a random name. This NPC won’t say anything unless you right-click to speak to him. For now he is not important to your survival, but in the future he can give you in-game advice from a pre-generated list of topics. During the day you may encounter weak enemies near your starting point, but during the night much stronger enemies appear. With your knowledge of tools you can now move forward and gather materials to construct a shelter before night falls. Select the Axe and head towards the nearest tree, aim at the base of it with your cursor, and begin chopping it down. By aiming at the base of the tree you have saved roughly six seconds from the materials gathering process per tree. If you aim at the middle or any other part of a tree, there will be left over pieces which you will have to cut down again to completely remove it. Once you have gathered between 150 to 200 units of wood you can begin to scout for a location to place your first shelter. 'Building the Shelter' To find a suitable location for your first shelter you should travel a very short distance in either direction. Head too far in either direction and you will encounter advanced enemies which could potentially kill you. A good location for your shelter should be a stretch of flat land, and if you cannot find a suitable plot simply use the pickaxe and make one yourself. Once this is finished you can place the wood material in one of the slots in the hotbar, move your character into a position where you would like to start your shelter, select the wood material, place your cursor on the ground directly in front of your character, and left click as you would to use an item. The space in front of your character should have a brown block of wood firmly in place now; using the same workflow, create a floor by placing the blocks along the ground. If you place wood in the wrong spot use your axe to remove it by putting your cursor over the stray piece and cut it. The wood blocks need to be touching in order to be considered a solid wall or floor. Your floor should be about 12-14 wood blocks across. Now with a floor in place, it’s time for walls. Move on to the floor you’ve just created and walk to one end of it. Place the cursor on the space right above the edge of the foundation and place a new piece of wood. The result is the beginning of the shelter’s walls; using the blocks as a measuring tool count and place four blocks up. Now the same way the floor was made, create a ceiling and make it parallel with the floor; leave the remaining wall empty. This hole is a temporary door frame and will be filled later. If needed head out to acquire more wood by harvesting some trees. Collect about 100 more wood and then head back home. Now while in your home, open the menu and build a Crafting Table from the Crafting Corner and place it in your home. Move your character so he/she is standing directly in front of the newly placed table, open your inventory, and look for Wood Walls in the crafting corner. Create about 50-60 wood walls, place them in a hotbar slot, and begin placing them inside your shelter on any space from which the sky is visible. Your shelter at this point should only have the wooden outline and no walls on its back. These wood walls should block the sky in the background and be placed on any space in your shelter from which the sky can be seen. When placing the wood walls try to keep them inside the shelter’s borders so you don’t waste wood. However, if you accidentally place wood walls outside of the shelter, don’t worry about it. It’s more important to finish the shelter; you can clean things up with the hammer later. Once the wood walls are completed, go back to the Crafting Table and select a Door from the crafting choices. Move your character so he/she is facing the open wall you left for the shelter’s door and place the door by clicking in the open gap. Now you can bask in the glory of your new shelter! 'Surviving the Night' By this point, the in-game time has no doubt changed and night should be falling soon. To enter and exit your home right-click the door and it should open or close. Once night falls your shelter will need light. One of the most common enemies, the Slime, drops the material known as Gel. Gel and wood are needed to make torches in the crafting corner; should you have enough time, try hunting some Slimes before it gets dark. Now that you have a shelter, Crafting Table, and possibly torches, you are ready for the first night in Terraria. To survive the night, stay indoors and keep the door closed, as Zombies and other monsters will be roaming outside. Once morning has arrived you may continue your adventure. Congratulations on surviving your first night! 'Video Demonstration' thumb|left|300px|In this video I will demonstrate how to build your first simple shelter in Terraria. I have already collected the needed materials, so the video begins with the construction of the shelter.